


Sway With Me

by SexyShady (orphan_account)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SexyShady
Summary: You work is always dull and boring. Nothing out of the ordinary happens. Until a certain Witcher appears to spice things up.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Sway With Me

It was another dreary day at the Misty Inn. You take a deep inhale and sigh while cleaning off the old wooden bar with a tattered dirty rag. The monotony of the days getting to you like it does every afternoon. Nothing happens in this small village of Hersis. It rarely gets visitors making the only occupants in the inn the occasional men and women from the village who need a stiff drink after a long day of work.

You have been working at the inn practically your whole life. You apprenticed here in your youth and now as a young adult you just have had more responsibilities piled onto you. The owner of the inn often cannot be found, as he is off hunting or traveling, leaving you to make executive decisions. It is a better job than a lot of the people in the village have, but you can’t help yearning for something more exciting.

The door to the inn suddenly opens with a loud bang making you jolt and stand still in anticipation to cuss out the regular who just startled you. Only it is not someone you have ever seen before. His long white hair is tied up into a ponytail while his beard is groomed nicely against his strong jaw. He is lean yet muscular dressed in all black armor.

As he comes closer, you get a better look at his face seeing the scar going down the left side and the small age lines that just accentuate his handsome features. Lastly, your eyes make contact with his and you startle at the brilliant yellow staring back at you. A witcher! Your breath hitches and your eyes go wide as he comes up to the counter and places a hand on it. He seems to wait a moment for you to speak before he sighs and begins to speak.

“I need a room for the night. I already put Roach in one of the stables.”

Roach?

You must have said that out loud because he grunts, “My horse.”

Cheeks flaring red you look down at his hand before asking, “Is there anything else you will be needing sir?”

You don’t catch is eyebrows raising at being addressed as such, but you do see his fingers tapping against the bar. He seems to take a minute to really think on the matter maybe debating the extra costs such amenities will cost him.

“Yes,” he finally says, “a hot bath and a fresh meal. In that order.”

“Right away sir,” you come out from behind the bar ducking your head down as you pass him and head towards the stairs. After a few minutes, you hear his steady boots steps follow you and you continue up the stairs, walking down the one hallway to the second door to the right. He won’t know but you are giving him the nicest room in the place. Why you are giving it to him, you can’t completely say but something in you shouts that he deserves it.

You let him walk in and get adjusted as you go to the storage room and grab the bathing basin. You drag it to his room placing it in the nice empty area to the right of the bed. You glance up for a moment to notice that he has placed his swords against the dresser and is standing by the window resting his head on his right forearm. You can’t help but appreciate how he looks against the waning sunlight and how his tight leathers fit him like a second skin.

Shaking your head, you hurry out of the room and down the stairs to fetch some water. Luckily, you already had some above the fire so you could really clean the grime from the kitchen. You stop by the closet to get one of the nice rags and some of the good smelling soap. Taking it all back to his room, you nearly spill the boiling water as you see him without any top on. His muscled torso covered in random scars from incidents you can only imagine. You stand there gaping for a moment before he coughs.

Turning bright red yet again, you pour the water into the basin and place the rag and soap next to it. You go back down stairs to fetch more water and keep doing so until the basin is full. You finally stop at the door and face him. He is staring at the water when you clear your throat to get his attention.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour. I will empty the bath then.” He nods giving you the indicator to leave and shut the door behind you.

Rushing down the stairs, you take a deep breath and place your hand over your thudding heart. It has been beating erratically ever since that witcher entered the inn. You know it is not of fear, but you do not want to voice what it is actually from. After all, having such daydreams only lead to disappointments when living in this village.

Slapping your hands against your cheeks, you snap yourself out of it and head into the kitchen. Not only do you take care of the place, but you are the cook as well. You already had a chicken cooking for your supper; you do not mind giving it to him. All that you really need to do is the vegetables to go along with it.

Getting into a rhythm of cutting vegetables and frying them up soon an hour has passed and you need to face him again. Gathering all the food onto the tray, you hesitate for a second before adding one of your special sweet buns. You walk delicately up the stairs and try to get prepared to knock on his door only for him to open it without you doing anything.

He is in a loose riding shirt and riding pants now. Just looking at his face he seems more refreshed than when he arrived. You scuttle in and place the tray on the bed. He seems to sniff the air before going over to the food. Meanwhile, you grab the bucket ready to take the trips to empty the now sudsy water.

But he interrupts you. “Why did you call me sir?” He takes a bite of the sweet bun as he waits for your answer.

“Why shouldn’t I?” you answer back inwardly smiling as he devours the bun in seconds.

“You could tell I am a witcher; no one calls us by niceties.” He doesn’t seem angry or upset, just curious.

“Then that is rude of other people; I do not see a reason not to be nice to you sir,” you leave the bucket next to the bath and decide to let him have his supper as he tears into the chicken. But you aren’t able to leave. The doorway is empty but some invincible force is keeping you back inside. From old tales you heard that witchers could do magic, but now you know they could.

Whipping around you catch him grinning as he sets the tray with the rest of the food onto the dresser. You huff and cross your arms across your chest, “You have to let me out. I have more work to attend to.”

“No, you don’t,” he smartly answers, “no one else is here.”

How did he know that? Can he sense things? You begin to shuffle on your feet as your mind races at the possibilities of what he could have sensed from you.

“Do you know witchers have exceptional hearing?” he asks as he prowls towards you.

You shake your head and shrink down as he places his hands on either side of your head.

“And I’ve been hearing your heart beat erratically ever since I came in, which concerned me at first, but then the sweetest smell followed. Can you guess what that was?” he leans forward so his cheek is pressed against yours rubbing his stubble and beard along your jaw. You can feel his hot breath on your skin making you shiver.

Again, you shake your head, your eyes closing as his lips graze over your cheek and lightly press against yours before pulling away. “It was your arousal.”

He presses a hard kiss against yours lips making you gasp and allowing his tongue to delve inside your mouth. You moan at his sweet taste and grab ahold of his shirt. His hands go down to your waist pulling you closer so you can feel his bulge pressing against the confines of his pants. It is too much making you break the kiss and back away.

“Sir! I’m sorry but I can’t do this,” you say breathlessly looking down at the wooden floor.

“Can’t?” he asks as he grabs your chin and forces you to look into his yellow cat like eyes. The blacks are dilated making his eyes almost seem black. “Or are you just afraid?”

You can’t tear your gaze away from his. You feel compelled to tell him the truth. “I’m not that experienced in these things,” you whisper.

He raises a brow, “So you haven’t…”

“No! I have just not beyond a quick tryst in a barn or two,” you mumble flushing red across your cheeks and the top of your ears.

He chuckles making your heart sink. Then he drags you forward by your shirt into the room and slams the door shut. “Well, we will just have to fix that.”

Pushing you down on the bed, he crawls on top of you kissing along your neck and jaw. You turn your head to the side to give him more access. Using his sharp incisors, he nips at your skin leaving red welts in his wake. You moan at how sensitive you feel and how good his mouth feels against you. He moves away making you whine at the loss, but he gives you a lovely view in return as he strips off his shirt and goes down your body to remove your breeches.

You wiggle and squirm out of them helping him take them off and toss them to the side. You are aching for him. It has been inevitable since he came in that you would feel this way; your body lights on fire at every glance towards him. He grins at your body’s reaction to him leaning forward and licking you. You cry out grabbing at the covers bunching them up in your fist as he does not stop instead, he delves further and begins sucking on you.

Gasping and moaning you look down at his white locks and, unable to resist, you let go of the covers to run your hands through his smooth fine hair. He grunts continuing his assault on you not letting up even as your toes curl and your head spins. You feel so close. So close to the precipice of something amazing. You try tugging at his hair to pull him away before you release, but he keeps going determined to send you into a frenzy.

Unable to hold back any further, you cum with a shout holding on tight to him as your legs shake from the intensity of it. After a few minutes, you let his hair go and he comes up. His beard and lips a wet mess. But his eyes are still dilated and he is breathing heavily. From what he said, his senses must be going crazy from the scent and taste of you.

He slides off of the bed to remove his pants. You watch in anticipation as his cock is revealed and it does not disappoint. A patch of white hair rests above it while it is a good eight inches long. What really gets you is the thickness that is equal to a closed fist. You grow anxious because you have no idea how he is going to fit, but he seems well prepared for that as he grabs some lotion out of a small pack next to his swords.

You slide back in bed so you are close to the headboard allowing him plenty of room to kneel next to you. He puts some of the lotion on his fingers and presses two of them inside of you. You spread your legs wider and try to relax breathing in slow as he stretches his fingers out. It already makes you feel so full, you don’t know how you will handle all of him.

Inserting two more fingers, you begin to whimper.

“It’s okay. You can take it. Once you take it you can have me,” he reassures you giving you the resolve to handle it. You want to have him more than anything. There is a deep ache inside of you that only having his cock will satisfy.

Eagerly, you begin to thrust back onto his fingers helping them stretch you open for him. You’ve never felt so wanton in your life. Looking across the room, you see yourself in the dresser mirror; flushed face, hair sticking to your skin, legs wide, and expression full of lust and need. You never felt more attractive than in this moment.

The witcher stops his ministrations and kneels before you. He takes his large cock in hand and strokes it several times before lining it up to your entrance.

“Ready?” he asks lustfully. You excitedly nod giving him permission to move forward and bury himself inside you.

You see stars. You can’t believe how full you feel. It makes your muscles clench around it and all your nerves set aflame. Wrapping your arms and legs around him, you insist that he move. He begins at a slow pace making you moan and close your eyes in bliss. He leans forward and kisses along your cheeks. You claw at his back as his cock goes deeper and deeper.

He starts to move faster and faster his hips snapping against yours. You can’t help it, it slips out before you can catch it, “Daddy please!”

Suddenly he stops. You freeze your stomach dropping as your mind rushes to the conclusion that you might have ruined this with a word.

“What did you call me?” he asks with a growl.

“…” you remain silent.

“I asked you a question,” he growls out.

“Daddy…” you whimper.

“Fuck,” he snarls while slamming back into you. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

You moan loudly as he begins a brutal pace going even faster than before causing his cock to hit deep inside you. “Daddy fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

“I am baby. I’m going to give you all of Daddy’s cum.” He growls while holding your hips in a vice grip. You claw at his back needing something to ground you as your head spins.

You feel that beautiful pressure building yet again. This time more powerful than the last. You know it is going to take everything out of you. You begin to chant “Daddy,” over and over again as he pounds into you and as you get closer and closer to the peak.

Suddenly you are screaming out for him as you cum around his cock locking it in a tight grip making him cuss and cum along with you filling you up. He breathes heavily on top of you as he comes down and you place kisses along his bearded jaw.

He hums and falls to your side to rest petting your face as he lays there. You look at him and wonder what he will do next.

“You know,” he speaks softly while pulling you closer, “I could use an extra pair of hands on this mission I’m on.”

You stare at him dumbfound. Things like this just don’t happen to people like you, but what would you do for the rest of your life if you turned down such an opportunity.

“I’m going to have to know your name first,” you laugh.

“Geralt of Rivia at your service, “he grins rubbing your cheek.

You smile. “Nice to meet you Geralt.”

Let the adventure begin.


End file.
